In order to achieve the aims of intelligence, electricity saving and communication resource saving, currently, some User Equipments (UEs) may automatically perform a state transition between a connected state and an idle state as required.
For example, when an intelligent mobile phone is in an idle state, if service data to be sent exists, the intelligent mobile phone automatically sends a Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling connection request to an access network side device (such as a base station controller), so that the access network side device sets up a radio access bearer for the intelligent mobile phone according to the RRC signaling connection request and transits the intelligent mobile phone from the idle state to a connected state; when the intelligent mobile phone is in the connected state, if no service data to be sent exists, the intelligent mobile phone automatically sends a Signaling Connection Release Indication to the access network side device, so that the access network side device releases the radio access bearer set up for the intelligent mobile phone according to the Signaling Connection Release Indication and transits the intelligent mobile phone from the connected state to the idle state.
However, when the state of the UE is frequently transitioned, the access network side device has to frequently set up/release the radio access bearer for the UE, resulting in a heavy workload.